Mermaid Sango
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Sequel to Mermaid Kagome and Mermaid Rin. Sango finds Mars, the third Mermaid Stone. What happens when Rin stops the two bickering brothers? Can Sango help Sesshomaru and Rin get back together? Don't own Inuyasha. Enjoy!


**Mermaid Sango**

**In this fanfic, Sango and Miroku find a ruby, and they notice a symbol on it. It's one of the Legedary Mermaid Stones! What will unfold this time? Don't own Inuyasha. Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**After the finding of the second Mermaid Stone, Inuyasha's gang continued their search for Naraku. Kagome kept looking at her Mercury stone, smiling. Inuyasha was always by her side when she went into the water for a swim. Whenever their were rivers beside where they walked, Kagome would always test out her newfound powers by swimming beside the group. "Let's stop, you guys. I'm hungry," Shippo said. "Ok. Break time," Kagome said. They found a spot in an open meadow and sat down. "Let's see... I have ramen for Inuyasha...sandwiches for Miroku and Sango and... awww...sorry Shippo. I don't have- wait! Found the cookies!" Kagome said handing the food out.**

**"Hey guys. I found what I think is another Mermaid Stone," Sango said pulling out a ruby. "Yea. I can see the symbol. What symbol is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha said. "Hmmm... !!! It's Mars!" Kagome exclaimed. "Where did you find it?" Miroku asked. "Well..."**

**(Flashback)**

_**"HIRAKOTSU!" Sango shouted flinging her giant boomerang at the snake demon, splitting it in half. The boomerang came back and Sango caught it in mid-air. "Great work, Sango!" Kagome called up. Sango and Miroku were on Kilala, Sango smiling. Then, she felt something hit her leg. She picked it up and it was a ruby...but it had a symbol on it. "!!! It's another one," she thought. **_

**(End Flashback)**

**"So when we slayed that demon, that thing flew out. No wonder he had those fire powers. Geez...I thought he would be easy pickings," Inuyasha said. "Fire powers, eh?" Sango smirked. Miroku gulped. Inuyasha and Kagome sweatdropped. "Oh boy..." Shippo thought shaking his head. Sango looked at the ruby, then at the river. She smiled, then broke into a run! "GO, SANGO!" Kagome cheered. Sango did a dive in, her legs replaced by a ruby tail, her hair was loose. She gathered speed then burst out of the water, seven feet into the air, did a double backflip, then dove back in. **

**"Perfect ten!" Kagome said holding up a ten sign. "Hmm... nine and a half," Inuyasha said. "What?! SIT!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha plummeted face first into his good friend, the ground. "Ten for me!" Shippo said. "Me too," Mirkou said. Sango popped up, smiling. "Now...about those fire powers..." she said smirking. Miroku gulped and laughed nervously. **

**Meanwhile with Rin and Sesshomaru...**

**Rin's emerald glowed. "I think they found another one, Lord Sesshomaru," she said. It glowed a little brighter and it showed the ruby. "It's Mars," Sesshomaru said. "Does that mean fire?" Rin asked. "Yes. Plus, another opportunity to get Tetusaiga. Rin, I'm sure your stone can track Mars's stone. Follow its aura," Sesshomaru said. "Ok," Rin said. There, they walked towards Inuyasha's group. **

**Back with Inuyasha's group, Sango was testing her new fire powers. "MARS...FIRE...TIDAL WAVE!!" she shouted. A wave of flames came up behind Sango and rushed into the river, creating enormous steam. Miroku's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "So if you touch my butt again, that's what you're in for, capiche?!" Sango snapped. Miroku nodded weakly, gulping. Inuyasha was close to bursting out laughing. Then, his nose twitched. "Uh-oh...I know that scent anywhere..." Inuyasha growled. "Is it Naraku!?" Kagome and Sango asked in unison. "Nope...it's my brother," Inuyasha growled. "As usual, you state the obvious, dear brother," Sesshomaru said saying the last two words with sarcasim.**

**"Whatta ya want? If you're after Tetusaiga, forget it! Heck, you can't even touch it!" Inuyasha snapped whipping out Tetusaiga. "(Sigh) Typical...prepare to die," Sesshomaru said coldly, pulling out Tokijin. Rin had seen these two brothers fight time after time, but now she made her desicion. This...stops...NOW! Just as the two brothers were about to attack... "JUPITER THUNDER WAVE!" she screamed sending a barrage of bolts between them. "What the...!?" Inuyasha said. "Rin?" Sesshomaru said eying her. She panted, anger in her eyes.**

**"The fighting stops now!" Rin snapped. "Rin, stay out of this," Sesshomaru said. "NO WAY! I'm sick of you two fighting! Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's right! You can't touch it! How CAN you wield it even though you DO get ahold of it?!" Sesshomaru had a question look in his eyes, his Tokijin dropping to his side. "You two need to start getting along. You guys are brothers, not enemies! My lord, what if you get seriously hurt and I'm dead, whose going to take care of you?! Jaken's dead, too. Inuyasha won't be there for you cause you treat him like an enemy!" Rin snapped, tears coming to her eyes. "Whoa...who would thought...Rin cared," Shippo said.**

**"So please...stop this," Rin said. Sesshomaru faced Rin, the concerned look on his face. Rin cried and dove into the river, emerald tail carrying her away. "Rin, wait!" Sesshomaru called. Too late. Kagome and Sango dove in, their tails appearing. Miroku and Shippo got on Kilala and took to the skies. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran on foot. "I'm such a fool...I never would thought...Rin loved me that much...and I pushed those feelings away," Sesshomaru thought. Meanwhile way up river, Rin was swimming quickly until she came to a lake and dove deep until she found a cave and slipped inside. She sat on the sandy floor and crunched into a ball and wept. **

**Meanwhile with the rest of the gang...**

**"See her?" Inuyasha called to Miroku. "I don't see her in the river! There's a lake up ahead! Kagome! Sango! Can you hear me?" Miroku called. Kagome popped her head up while swimming. "Yea! I see the lake! Sango and I will go on ahead. Meet us at the shore!" Kagome called back diving back underwater. They found Rin's hiding spot and slipped in, but it was dark in there. Then, they heard crying. "It's Rin," Kagome said, using telepathy. "Yea. Let's see if we can cheer her up," Sango said in her mind. But, they found a silver crystal with a moon symbol on it, buried in the sand. "Hey! It's the Moon Mermaid Stone! Sango, stay here with Rin," Kagome said. "Ok," Sango said, following Rin's cries.**

**Kagome swam up to the surface, stone in hand. She popped up. "Did you find her?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yea. I found this also. It's the Moon Mermaid Stone. Sesshomaru, maybe you can use it," Kagome said handing the stone to him. Then, Sesshomaru's cresent moon on his forehead faintly glowed and so did the stone. "Yes...I can use it," Sesshomaru said. "Go on, Sesshomaru...I think Rin needs someone...who loves her," Kagome said, sitting on the bank. Sesshomaru placed the stone to his chest and closed his eyes.**

**"Please...lend me your power...let us be one!" he thought with all of his might. The stone glowed brightly and it fused with his body. Sesshomaru immediately dove in. His legs were replaced by a silver tail, showing his upper muscular body. (Girls would drop dead with his body. Fangirls: SQUWEEEE!!! Nuff said) Sesshomaru followed Rin's scent and cries. He slipped inside. He closed his eyes. His cresent mark glowed again and light shown in the cave, revealing Sango beside Rin, an arm around the crying mermaid.**

**"Rin..." he said softly. Rin looked up and torpedoed into his arms, sobbing into his chest. "I'm sorry if I was horrid to you!" she cried in his mind. "It's ok, dear girl. You were thinking about my future...about me. I didn't realize it up til now and I'm sorry. Will you forgive your lord for his foolish feelings?" Sesshomaru asked. "Of course I will!" Rin said happily.**

**Sango smiled and swam up to the surface. She broke through. "Well?" Kagome asked. "Yup. They made up," Sango said. "Awww! Cute!" Kagome squealed. **

**THE END!!**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Whatta ya know? Two stones were found instead of one in this story. Wanted to be a surprise ending. Review and get a free day with SHIPPO!**

**Inuyasha: OO WHAT?! WITH THAT PIPSQUEAK!?**

**Kagome: SIT BOY! (Inuyasha goes boom!)**

**Shippo: YAY! Finally my time has come! With my adorable cute looks, I'll sure that we'll win some reviews for sure!**

**Sango and Miroku: OO;;;**


End file.
